elite_wrestling_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Rollin Raw
Rollin Raw is an American virtual professional wrestler. He is currently signed to EWL and is a current member of The KORV. Rollin Raw is known for being a 2-Time EWL Undisputed Champion and "King" of the EWL Tri-State Championship. Rollin Raw is the co-founder and current member of the Kings of Raw Violence (KORV). Team/Stable History * The KORV (Currently Affilated) * The Purge * The Snake and Wolf Connection World Championship Shocker (2015) After making his EWL debut at EWL 13, Rollin Raw was ready to finally challenge for EWL gold. At EWL 21, King Lion gave Rollin Raw a shot at the EWL World Championship. Although Rollin Raw was quite inexperienced, he made up for it with his sheer desire to win. King Lion had the upper hand through most of the match, but one mistake would lead to the shocking finish. Rollin Raw took hold of King Lion and dropped him through a table. The crowd was on their feet as Rollin Raw rolled King Lion into the pinfall cover and the referee counted to three. Rollin Raw defeated King Lion in a EWL World Championship shocker. Rollin Raw won his first World Championship in his EWL career. However, Rollin Raw proved to be extremely naive as King Lion requested an immediate rematch. Rollin Raw immediately began a rematch with his new EWL World Championship on the line in a Ladder Match. King Lion used his veteran instincts to gain the upper hand on Rollin Raw. He was then presented with the golden opportunity and climbed the ladder to secure the EWL World Championship, ending Rollin Raw's World Championship reign the same night it began. The Ultimate Wild Card Play (2016) King Lion and Wolf Gang were set to clash inside Hell in a Cell for the EWL Heavyweight Championship. Rollin Raw was ready to strike as he made his appearance before the bell could be rung. He officially handed the Wild Card to the referee and announced that the EWL Heavyweight Championship match would now be a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match. King Lion and Wolf Gang were not happy about this and immediately attacked Rollin Raw before resuming their own battle. As all three men made their way to the top of the cell, Rollin Raw lurked in the shadows. King Lion was down and out and Wolf Gang fell to the cell ceiling with no energy left. It was at this time that Rollin Raw made his way to the top of the cell and saw the ultimate opportunity. With the cell ceiling broken and exposed, Rollin Raw dragged the lifeless body of Wolf Gang to the opening and pushed him through it. Wolf Gang was sent crashing down the ring canvas and the crowd was in absolute shock. With a smile across his face, Rollin Raw climbed down to the ring and pinned Wolf Gang to become EWL Heavyweight Champion. Blind Fury - Part 1 EWL 66 marked the first ever Blind Fury event. At this event, a tournament was held to determine who would face Sir Flex for the EWL Heavyweight Championship. With Championship dreams on their mind, Wolf Gang and King Lion were ready to tear through the tournament to get to the EWL Heavyweight Championship. However, Rollin Raw had other plans for himself. In the first round of the tournament, Rollin Raw defeated Wolf Gang in a shocker to eliminate him from the tournament completely. On the other side of the tournament, King Lion made his way to the finals to face Rollin Raw. With fury blinding him, King Lion fell victim to Rollin Raw's RKO that would put him down for good. Rollin Raw was now the #1 Contender for the EWL Heavyweight Championship. Sir Flex did all he could to fight off Rollin Raw, however it was not enough to stop 'The Snake' from beating down Sir Flex to the point where he laid in the ring motionless. Rollin Raw defeated Sir Flex and became new EWL Heavyweight Champion. Undisputed Victory Over Wolf Gang At the last event of the EWL's third season, Rollin Raw was ready to make history. During EWL 81, the EWL Gauntlet Championship was resurrected and brought back in a Fatal 4-Way Match. Rollin Raw was one of the participants in the match. When everyone else was occupied, he rolled up King Lion into a pin in which King Lion did not kick out of due to him being taken by surprise. Rollin Raw won the match and won his first EWL Gauntlet Championship. This attracted Wolf Gang who was already set to face Rollin Raw in the main event with his own EWL Heavyweight Championship on the line. Before their match could begin, Wolf Gang handed his Wild Card to the referee. Not only was Wolf Gang's EWL Heavyweight Championship on the line, but now with the Wild Card, Wolf Gang was able to force Rollin Raw to also put up his newly won EWL Gauntlet Championship. This meant that the winner would walk away as the EWL Undisputed Champion. With 60 Minutes on the clock, Rollin Raw was in for the fight of his life against the most dominate World Champion in EWL. With 2 falls to 1, Rollin Raw managed to outlast Wolf Gang and defeat him in a shocking victory that made everyone notice the real talent of Rollin Raw. With the victory, Rollin Raw was able to retain his EWL Gauntlet Championship and once again become the EWL Heavyweight Champion. But that was not the biggest news from the match. With Rollin Raw in possession of both the EWL Heavyweight Championship and EWL Gauntlet Championship, he was now EWL Undisputed Champion for the first time in his EWL career. This was a milestone that only King Lion and Wolf Gang had achieved up until this point. To this day, Rollin Raw considers this match his greatest victory in his EWL career. The Snake Pit Rules EWL 94 marked the